


Love Letters for Sherlock.

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Letters, M/M, More tags maybe added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: John writes letters to Sherlock just because he loves him.





	1. Watching you work.

**Author's Note:**

> Had some writers block, so tried to write something else to help break it. These are just dabbles.

_Dearest Love,_

_As I sit at my desk writing, I can see you working at the kitchen table._

_Have I ever told you how beautiful you look when you are completely absorbed in your microscope?  Using those exquisitely long fingers to change the slides or_ _pursing those beautiful cupid bow lips as you think._ _Watching you work is one of my favourite pastimes._

_You become so excited, when a clue gets solved or a new theory proves true._

_I can see your eyes light up as you jot down a new finding in your notebook. I may not always be happy to come home and find a new_

_body parts in the fridge, but seeing you get excited over a new experiment makes it a bit better._

_I have just made you some tea and set the cup down next to you. You murmured Thanks, placing your hand over mine on your shoulder, while I pressed_ _a kiss on the top of your gorgeous curls, taking a moment to breathe in your posh shampoo._

_You are a bit distracted, but I wouldn't have you any other way than the way you are._

_Just being around you is wonderful,_ _I enjoy our quiet evenings in as much as I enjoy chasing you through the streets on a case._

_You just jumped from your chair, shouting you had solved it! I had no doubt that you wouldn't._

_We are off to Scotland Yard now. Once this is done, I can't wait to come home and meet you in our bed, my brilliant, clever detective._

 

_Love always,_

_Your John_

 


	2. Day at the Park and Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes Sherlock a letter about their day at the Park and their mornings together.

_My Beloved Bee Charmer,_

_You are sitting across from me in your chair, updating your Bee charts and graphs after today's discoveries at the Park._

_I am glad that we walked down there this afternoon. Watching you follow the Bees around the near by flowers, while I sat_

_under the large oak tree on the blanket was prefect._

_You were like a child in a candy store, while you tracked their patterns and_ _movements._

_Your eyes dancing with each new discovery , while you made notes in your book._

_My heart was singing just watching you enjoy yourself so deeply, calling out new data as you collected it._

_You are my beautiful honey bee._

_I must have dozed off for an amount of time after watching you awhile, as I woke to you curled up, resting your_

_head on my lap and my hand buried in your curls. I will never tire of watching you sleep._

_So soft and gorgeous with your hand on my leg. There are still days I can't believe you are mine._

_I wake each day blessed to be able to wake up next to you, to open my eyes and have you be the first thing I see._

_To be able to place a kiss in your curls or on your lips with minimal movement and to hold you close as you wake._

_I also enjoy the mornings you wake before me,(which tend to be more often) always waking me with soft kisses and_

_nuzzling my neck or nose. Life with you is everything I could have imagined and numerously above that._

_I will continue to write you these letters of all the things I love about you and our everyday life,_

_because you deserve them, Sherlock and because I love you._

 

_Love always,_

_Your John._

 


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John describes the Date Night he has planned for Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Letter is for Fairy_Sherlock because she is the sweetest and its her birthday in a few days. <3 Hope you like it Anna.

My Beautiful Snuggle Bee,

I am writing this letter and placing it on the door to our flat, so you will see it when you come home from the morgue.

I want to take you out for a date night My Love. 

To hold your hand and walk with you through the streets of London to our favourite restaurant.

I would love to kiss you on every street corner on the way, like we are the only two people in the world.

When we arrive, I will follow you to our table by the window with my hand on the small of your back, so everyone there knows you are mine. 

We will have to ask Angelo to bring a candle and our favourite bottle of wine, while he prepares something wonderful for us to share.

Then I can enjoy how the candlelight highlights your gorgeous cheekbones, as you talk about your findings at the morgue. 

As we eat, I will rest my hand on your thigh, drawing small circles with promises of what is yet to come this evening. 

After we enjoy taking our time with dinner and the wine, we can stroll through the park on our way home, hand in hand. 

Maybe if you are lucky, I will find a quiet place in the park to snog you against a tree before we continue home. 

Once we are home, My Love, I have more plans for us if you are amicable. 

They include you and me in our bedroom with a lot less clothes than one deems socially acceptable. 

Afterwards we can enjoy a nice shower, which is where I am headed now. 

If you arrive home in time, you are welcome to come join me, in fact you are encouraged to do so. 

 

Love Always,

Your John

 

P.S. I love you. 

 


	4. A Case Solved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock solves a brilliant case, so John writes him a letter.

My Brilliant, Clever Detective, 

I am working on typing up our latest case for the blog. In which, you were utterly brilliant while solving. 

Watching you turn around a crime scene taking it all in, pointing out clues and deductions that everyone else has missed, while your coat is swirling out behind you, makes my heart sing. 

You are my person, my heartsong, the gorgeous love of my life. 

The way your mind works in breathtaking. Figuring out it was the ex-lover and not the husband like the dim-wit Anderson and everyone else thought was nothing short of brilliant. 

It made me want to take you in my arms right there and snog you in front of the whole Met, so they would not forget you are mine. 

That would have been a bit unprofessional though, hence me waiting until we were outside and around the corner to snog you against the alley wall. 

I do believe we gave Greg quite an eye full, when he came around the corner looking for us though. 

I won't be able to hid the mark you made on my neck tomorrow when we have to go in and fill out paper work, but I figure you did that on purpose you git.

I can hear you calling me from our bedroom. The things your voice does to me. I know you deduced long ago that your voice sets me on fire and have been using that shamelessly ever since. 

I guess I should get in there and give my brilliant detective his prize for solving this case in under 2 hours as was the deal. 

From the sound of your voice, you may have started with out me. God, the sounds you make. 

I love you more than anything my brilliant clever beautiful detective.

 

Love Always,

Your John

 

 


	5. Dreams come true.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has something to ask Sherlock.

My Dearest Love, 

You know I am not a man of many words most of the the time, but that all changed with you. 

The words of Love flow from me each day now and I will write you Love Letters until the day I die. Because you deserve to know everyday how much you are loved and I love you very much Sherlock.

You are my sunshine on a cloudy day, the wind beneath my wings, everyday with you is like a dream come true. 

You are the first thing I think about when I wake in the morning and the last thing on my mind as I close my eyes at night, while holding you tight. 

I meant what I said the other night as we lay wrapped in each others arms. You are my everything. You are the air in my lungs, the blood in my veins, the very marrow in my bones. There is no John Watson without Sherlock Holmes. 

Life is not worth living if you not there to share in each day with me. 

So my Beautiful Snuggle Bee, I'm going to hand you this letter in a few moments and kiss your curls, before walking in to our sitting room and waiting for you on bended knee. Because Sherlock I have something important I would like to ask you. So when you are ready I will be waiting for you, The Love Of My Life. 

Love Always,

Your John 


	6. Future Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day after John asked Sherlock to marry him.

To my future Husband, 

Husband... How I love that word. To have the honour of being the future husband to the most wonderful man I have ever met, fills me with joy. 

My darling, how you surprised me last night with a proposal of your own. I had no idea that after giving you that letter and waiting for you in the sitting room that you would meet me with a ring of your own and ask me to marry you as well. Then to learn that you had not deduced that I was going to ask you, but had already planned to ask me. I was blown away by the sweet words that poured out of you, while we knelt in front of each other declaring our love and desire to spent the rest of our lives together. 

I will never forget that moment as long as I live. We are truly meant for each other. 

I am proud to wear your ring on my finger and show the whole world that we belong together. That a self proclaimed sociopath and damaged ex-army doctor can find a love that will go down in history and rival that of Romeo and Juliet. 

I will say I enjoyed the way you flashed your ring finger around the crime scene this afternoon just in case no one had noticed it yet. The look on Anderson's face was one in a million and Dovovan was practically green. 

You my snuggle bee are a naughty man. 

Now You need to finish this case up, so we can go home and I can show my future husband the love he deserves. 

Starting with peeling each layer of the posh suit off that gorgeous body of yours before laying you down in our bed and showing you the stars. 

I am so happy that you are mine until the end of time, I will never change my mind or wish for something different. You are my everything. 

Love Always,

Your John.

 

P.s. The look and wink you just threw me, means you have deduced what I am thinking and agree. Though I don't think Anderson will ever recover after being caught in the middle of that exchange. How I love you. Now hurry and solve this case! 


	7. Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes about a weekend away and their engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad so many people are enjoying these letters. This just started with me having writers block and now seem to be taking on life of their own. <3

My Dearest Love/future husband,

You really know how to spoil a man and make him feel loved. 

I am writing to tell you how much I enjoyed our surprise weekend away this weekend. That beautiful cottage in Sussex was just what we needed.

We have not had much time to just enjoy each other after getting engaged, what with the engagement party and all the cases we had. 

I am glad Mrs Hudson and your mother wanted to throw us a party, as I dearly love letting people see how much I love you and how much we love each other. Though I could have done without your cousin flirting with me and trying to get me to say this was all a trick. Like no one could love you that much, it had to be fake. 

I did enjoy you deducing her need to ruin other peoples happiness to mask her unhappiness then grabbing me and snogging me until she walked away. I am not sure everyone else did, but then again I don't really care. How dare she imply that no one could love you. Loving you is the easiest thing in the world. Its like breathing for me. Loving you keeps me alive. 

I am proud to be marrying the most brilliant, snog worthy, consulting detective in the world. 

Now back to our lovely weekend away. That cottage was prefect! I could see us growing old in a place like that. You puttering with your bees and me writing our life's work down plus growing flowers to feed your bees. <3 

I adored the garden out back and how peaceful everything felt. That would drive us crazy right now, but someday down the road, we should find a similar place of our own. We will have to make sure it has a garden just like that cottage, with plenty of room for your bees and any spontaneous love making that may happen. Which could be often, if this past weekend is any indication. 

The way you set the garden with the tea lights, a blanket and a bottle of wine was beautiful. And people say you are not romantic. That was the most wonderful evening together, just the two of us sharing a glass of wine and then worshiping each others bodies until we both reached bliss. That is an evening I wont soon forget, if ever. 

You my snuggle bee are the most loving, romantic man and I am honoured that you have chosen me to spent that rest of your life with. 

Now I must finish writing as we are going to be late for our suit fittings. I can't believe in just a few weeks, we are going to be married and become Dr. & Mr John and Sherlock Holmes-Watson. That has a nice ring to it. I love you to the moon and back my love. Never forget or doubt that. 

Love always,

Your John 


	8. Lost in your eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John just wanted to tell Sherlock what he felt at that moment.

To the gorgeous man with his head resting on my lap, 

I am writing this letter on the back of a case file, because you have fallen in to your mind palace and I don't want to disturb you to grab anything else. 

(We just won't tell Lestrade that is the reason he will never see this file again. Maybe we can get a new one to replace this.) 

I wanted to write down what I was feeling in this moment as I sit at one end of the couch with you draped across the rest and your head resting so perfectly in my lap. Before starting this letter, I had been running my fingers through your beautiful soft curls, I could spend hours doing this. The way you lean so slightly in to my touch letting me know that even though your mind is miles away solving this case, you are still here with me. 

I can't see your eyes at this moment, but they were the first thing I noticed about you when we meet. Those ever changing, ever watching eyes that are blue one moment, then green and even gray in the right light. They are your most stunning feature and I love getting lost in them.

Your eyes speak volumes, whether they are stopping Anderson mid sentence or gathering every deduction before you start to speak. My favourite is the look of pure love in them when we are linked intimately together, so full of trust and emotion. That paired with your alluringly, marvellous voice is enough to drive a man over the edge without a single touch. 

Then you have that voice being uttered from those gorgeous cupid bow lips that were made for kissing. These thoughts alone making my body react to you pleasantly as I write. I have yet to touch on your striking cheek bones and unruly curls that deserve a paragraph of their own and don't even get me started on your long neck, muscular chest, legs and arms that go for miles only to end with those exquisite hands and long, graceful, talented fingers. 

Your body thrills me to no end, all with that genius mind at the helm. You are the prefect person and you are all mine.  

I think you must have scented the change in my body as I can tell you close to rising from your mind palace. I hope you have solved this case my love. As I would very much like to wrap this up, so we can come back home and I can take you apart slowly. I love you more then I had room to tell you in this letter. 

Love Always,

Your John

 

P.s. Just one more week until you are my husband. It can not arrive soon enough my beautiful snuggle bee. 


	9. Eve of our day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes Sherlock a letter the night before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This letter has taken forever to come to me. I knew I wanted to have John write Sherlock the night before their wedding. I have started writing 4 different letters, but none of them were what I wanted. I hope you all like this one. <3

_______________

 

To my Brilliant, Amazing, Clever soon to be Husband, 

Only you my love would find a case to solve on the eve of your own wedding. 

I can only imagine the look on your mother's face when she came looking for us after the rehearsal dinner and we were no where to be found. 

We will of course have to make this up to her in some way. Don't think about pouting or trying to get out of that. She has done a lot of us these past few months. 

I can't believe this day is finally here Sherlock. Tomorrow we will be bound together for the rest of our lives. Just the two of us against the world as we always have been. I couldn't be happier. Ever since that first day, when we met in that lab at St. Barts, it was love at first sight for me. I knew you were the one and only man I would ever love again. My heart is yours for the rest of time as it has been since the day i met you. 

I can't wait to see you in your gorgeous gray suit walking towards me, I am glad we chose to walk the aisle together hand in hand. I love you more then anything and I can't wait for the world to see how much you are loved. You are my everything. Never forget that.  

Back to the case, I am not sure how you convinced Greg to get the local coppers to let you in on this, but this is a bloody brilliant way to spend this night together. 

Your mother's idea of us spending the night apart would never have worked out anyways. I would have found my way to your room or vis-versa within an hours time. Sleeping without you is no longer option. 

I should thank the copper who left this notebook sitting here next to me. Its proving very useful as you are busy observing and deducing the crime scene photos. I think you should also to something nice for your future brother in-law as well for his help in organizing the local coppers. Greg has done a lot for you tonight, plus keeping Mycroft at bay. He should get a trophy or at least a pint from the pub. 

I think its time for you to wrap this case up my love as I would very much like to take my boyfriend to bed one last time before he becomes my darling husband in 12 hours. 

You have three minutes from when I slide this note into your pocket to meet me in the closet we passed on the way in here, as I am not sure I can wait until we are back at your parents house to touch you. 

Come find me, My Love. 

Love Always, 

Your soon to be Husband. 

(That is I will be if we don't get caught in the closet.) 


	10. Our Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes Sherlock a letter about their wedding day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going through one of my notebooks of half started fics and found that I had written this love letter and never posted it. So here it is the wedding day. There will probably be more about their wedding day in letters to come. Enjoy.

********************

 

To my Sherlock, 

My Beautiful, Brilliant Husband. I will never get tired of calling you, my husband. 

You were breathtaking today, the sight of you coming down the stairs to meet me before we walked the aisle together is a vision I will never forget. 

You looked stunning in your tailored gray suit and striking purple shirt, the whole outfit hugging your exquisite body like a second skin, should be illegal.

I wanted to turn you right around and march you back up those stairs to ravish that gorgeous body. I thought to hide you away before anyone else could see how devastatingly handsome you were today. Not that you're not always gorgeous beyond compare, but I didn't want to share that image with anyone else. Long past old age's arrival and my eyesight failing I will remember you in the suit, a vision walking towards me with a smirk on your face and sparkles in your eyes. 

I see now why you would not let me go with you to your fittings. I would have most likely taken you right there in the dressing room, resulting in our removal from the building and you without that suit. 

You, my Love, are too bloody gorgeous, brilliant and loving. And I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you are loved like I promised today in front of our family and friends. 

There will never be a moment that you will doubt my love for you ever. Now, I am writing this letter quickly as you are only using the loo, but I wanted you to know what I thought today and how happy you have made me by becoming my husband. 

I will love you until my last dying breath and beyond that. 

Love your Husband, 

Your John. 

 

 

 


	11. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John writes a letter about their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I have written a love letter. There has been to much angst in my head for it, but this one just hit me. Hope you like it. <3

**********************

My darling husband,

I wanted to tell you just how perfect this honeymoon of ours has been. 

I will admit I was a bit worried about what you had planned when you asked to arrange everything and wanted to surprise me. 

Well, this was a perfect surprise. Thank you. 

I would never have guessed a house on the ocean with nothing but white sands for miles or trips to the ruins and other grand sights. 

Gambling in Monte Carlo in the evenings with a few mysteries to top everything off. 

All of them at least an 8. 

This really has been a perfect week. 

I would have to say if asked that my favourite part has been laying you out on that four posters, king size bed each night and taking you apart slowly. 

Knowing that you are mine until the end of time and seeing that ring on your finger as you moan beneath me, makes me the happiest man on this earth. 

I shall never tire of that sight. The sounds you make when I take you deep in my mouth bring you to orgasm are making me hard just thinking about them. 

You are so beautiful in the throes of passion.    
I am truly the luckiest man on this green earth. 

Now that I have become incredibly hard just thinking about you in bed, I think that you should finish your interrogation quickly and get me back to the house before we get an ASBO right here. 

I love you so much, my love. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. 

 

Your loving husband, 

John 


End file.
